


Quirks and All

by rextexx



Series: Loving you is really hard [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Actually very gay, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fuck you Tumblr, Issues with apologizing, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Hurt/Comfort, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rextexx/pseuds/rextexx
Summary: Sometimes you do wonder if your loved one actually does like you. Even after four years of marriage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand another tumblr thing that was just made for humor but lil ol' me wrote a thing for it.

In one of the rather rarer instances that Robbie actually used his bed instead of his armchair to rest for the night, it also came with the blue kangaroo sleeping in the same bed, right next to him.   
  
After countless nights of failed attempt to get comfortable together on the fluffy armchair, seeing as Sportacus tossed and turned a lot when he slept, they decided to take this business to the bedroom.   
  
Sportacus still remembered the first time they entered that said bedroom, it was large and gloomy, and it had a huge wardrobe and an even larger canopy bed in king-size.  
  
He still remembered how Robbie actually had removed a whole five millimeter layer of dust from the purple duvet and even more dust in each of the large furry orange pillows.   
  
He still remembered the first few nights, with so much space to sleep on, and luckily his nightly activeness even in his sleep wouldn't bother Robbie too much since he needed minimal space, and Sportacus left a huge gap between the two when he woke up the next day.  
  
But he also remembered the instances were they weren't leaving gaps between each other, minimal space together with their bodies pressed into each other and savoring the privacy, silence and togetherness only they both had in this bedroom that not even the children knew about. Their little secret love hideaway.  
  
Sportacus remembered all of these right now.   
Because in a strange and unexplained different-universe occurrence, Robbie was in fact the one that was asleep, and Sportacus wasn't.   
  
The superhero looked over to the clock. It's already been approximately five hours and six minutes past his estimated sleeping time. Usually this meant that something was wrong, and it also meant that Sportacus was in need of some warm milk, perhaps a few more pushups and flips, before he would try to sleep again.  
  
He snuck out of the bedroom, and into the lair, grabbing some milk fromRobbie's rather enormous fridge and heating it on the stove at low temperature. While it would heat up, Sportacus began doing stretches, then a few jumps on the spot, and then flipping around the lair, jumping off the walls and bouncing through the roomy underground home.   
  
He believed ever since he had moved from sleeping inside his airship and only occasionally sleeping at Robbie's place to sleeping in Robbie's bed for most of the time and abandoning his airship almost completely, the lack of a computer AI that told him exactly what was wrong with his body and how to fix it was leaving a negative impact on his sleeping routines. He did ask Robbie if he could place the computer AI into the lair as well, but Robbie rather furiously explained him that you couldn't just “place an AI into another room” since said AI was installed to a computer, and secondly, that he was not going to have a pesky narration of his life following his every step.  
  
Sportacus emptied his warm milk. He instantly felt its effects on him and he felt a little sleepier than before. Good. He was sure he was going to sleep like a stone once he dropped into the sheets.  
  
But that didn't happen. Sportacus closed his eyes once his head rested in the pillows again, and the wished effects of instant sleep did not occur.  
  
Okay, seems like that did not work as planned, Sportacus thought as he opened his eyes again. No big deal. If hot milk and late evening work out did not do the trick, then there was something else going on, inside his mind. And so, he pondered.  
  
He reviewed the entire course of the day, he woke up here in this lair and Robbie wasn't there, which was unusual, but nothing to concern about. He played football with the children and showed them a few dibbling tricks. Robbie had chimed in, dropped a few comments about not ever wanting to join them as Sportacus asked, and left.   
  
Sportacus opened his eyes, before closing them again and going through the process of the day before this incident. Ah yes, he remembered he had overheard a conversation between Robbie and Trixie. He was not someone who was gladly spying on people like this, not even on accident, but what he had heard that day...  
  
Trixie asked Robbie, now that they were now over the 'friends' status, and over the 'friends with benefits' status, as Robbie had called it, if they were going to buy a house together now, have children and grow old.  
Sportacus had expected a confirmation from Robbie. Instead, he had groaned angrily, huffed and rubbed his forehead, before explaining that he and Sportacus were not meant for this, and that apparently the entire town forgot about the fact that he, Robbie, was the bad guy, and he, Sportacus, was the good guy. And – and that's where Sportcus actually gasped out a breath – Robbie added that they should, in fact, be rivaling.  
  
Sportacus opened his eyes again, and this time, a sting lingered inside his chest. True, Robbie was very proud of his villain status, and Sportacus was happy to be just an above average hero, if anything. But was that a reason to be rivals?   
Sportacus had since then told himself that Robbie simply said a lot of things he didn't really mean as anything harmful.   
But this, for some reason, hit home, and it hit home the most painful way.  
  
Sportacus threw a glance at the sleeping man next to him. He observed Robbie for a moment, the way his closed eyes fluttered ever so slightly, and his lips parted a little, and despite looking the most relaxed, he still looked stern in his own villainous way.  
  
“Robbie?” Sportacus gently nudged at Robbie's shoulder. First, the villain didn't react. So Sportacus gently placed his hand on his shoulder and shook ever so slightly.  
“Hey, Robbie?”   
Finally, he stirred. He grumbled and groaned a little into the pillow. “What?” He hissed, his voice thick and raspy from sleep, and even deeper than usually; if that was even possible.   
  
“Uhm...” Sportacus fidgeted. He wished he could see Robbie's face in the dark, but since the lair was already dark with all the lights on, it was hard to see anything at all. It was hard to tell if he was making himself look like an idiot.   
„What time is it...?“ Robbie rumbled and drew the clock closer into his field of view. He heard Robbie whining. “Sportacus, it's past midnight.”  
“Yes, I know, I'm sorry. I...I couldn't sleep.” Sportacus admitted.   
  
“And that's when you thought its a good idea to wake me up so I can entertain you?”  
“No, I didn't...well, I didn't mean to wake you up if it isn't important.”  
Robbie sat up. Ready to hear Sportacus oh so important reason to stay up late at night. Sportacus felt strangely restricted to tell the man what was on his heart.  
  
“Sportanut, if you woke me up for no reason at all--”  
“No. No, no. I'm just wondering...” the elf took a deep steeling breath, swallowed. Took another breath, swallowed again.  
  
“Robbie? Do you, uhm...Do you like me?”  
Silence. Sportacus believed he wasn't really clear with his question, so he added further: “Like... _'like'_ \- like me?”  
  
Still, no answer from Robbie. What has been nagging doubts in his mind previously now felt immensely ridiculous and childish. And he wouldn't mind if Robbie even thought the same. The superhero barely ever had any doubts in others, or maybe he just hadn't had the time and brain capacity to do so. Except for tonight.   
  
“Sportacus...” Robbie said then, in a slow tone.  
“Yes?” Sportacus answered. The superhero fidgeted with the edge of the blanket.  
“...You and me.” Robbie continued.  
“Yes.” Sportacus nodded.  
  
Robbie raised his hand in front of his eyes. A familiar silver shine sparkled at him through the darkness from Robbie's ring finger.  
“We have been married, Sportacus – for four years. _Four. Years._ ”  
  
Sportacus was shortly caught in awe. Four years. Has it really been four years when Sportacus asked Robbie do be his mate for life? Has it been four years when Robbie actually said yes, and then also a lot of 'Uagh, let me down' and 'You're breaking my ribs!' as Sportacus had hugged him. Till this day Sportacus was absolutely sure the tears Robbie had spend were tears of happiness and not tears of pain as Robbie kept saying.  
  
“Y-Yes I know. I know, but--”  
“But what?”  
“Well, I just...wanted to make sure you, well...don't think bad of me like you perhaps used to--”  
“I am your bloody _husband_ , Sportacus!!” Robbie's voice now showed a hysteric edge.   
  
“Yes, yes.” Sportacus tried to calm down the entire situation, and not offend Robbie any further. He did not want to mention it actually – but perhaps getting straight to the point would help him to understand.  
“But you see – and please don't get mad at me – but the other day I noticed Trixie asked you about us and, you said that...well...we aren't actually meant to...well...be like this. That you rather just want us to be villain and superhero."  
  
“Oh...” Robbie's features relaxed almost instantly, and his voice was soft and powerless all of the sudden.   
  
He understood. It was probably thanks to Sportacus and the children that Robbie learned to construe people's emotions better, and understand that words in fact could hurt.   
Robbie looked at Sportacus for a moment as he recollected his exact words he had said to the tricking girl, and now he could about understand why Sportacus was so confused about it.Robbie imagined a scenario in which Sportacus had said something along the lines of 'We are nothing but friends' or 'just villain and superhero'.  
  
Back then, it wouldn't be an issue, back when they weren't lovers. But if he would hear these things now, he was absolutely sure his heart would crack and shatter.  
Robbie curled a hand into a first. He deliberated a moment, before, even after four years of marriage and even a longer time before that, hesitantly, he reached his hand out and touched Sportacus. First his shoulder. Then cupped his cheek.   
  
Sportacus leaned into the touch, eyes closed, nuzzling into Robbie's palm. Oh, sometimes he wondered if he really had married a man and not a very big lapdog.  
  
“To clarify some things, Sportakook.” the villain started. “ I do have...some sort of lesser hate towards the group of children by now, they do turn out to be acceptable company, once they stop being _loud_. But your trickster friend was a little, I wanna say, too interested in what is going on. She kept running after me, asking 'when will you move together?' or 'when will you buy your own house together?' or 'Will you start a happy family now?' and, of course 'Will you two have babies?' And trust me, I am _not_ going to be the one explaining them how basic human biology works! So, logically, what was I gonna do? Feed her little gullible mind with lies so she can take it easy with her nagging!"  
  
Sportacus nodded, but did not look very convinced by his methods. “You know, Robbie – you could have told her that she's a little too much, or ask me to tell her to give you some space.”  
  
“Me? Telling her to _back off_ forever? Tsk, are you crazy, this is the first time someone is vaguely interested in my life that _isn't_ you.” Robbie cleared his throat quickly as he saw the face Sportacus made.  
  
“Either way, she was becoming a little too nosy for my taste. So...err...” He stopped, and saw Sportacus was still looking very sad about it.   
  
Of course, Robbie did not mean any of the words he had said. How could he? He had married this crazy man. Of course he wished for nothing but happiness, health and a long life with this elf, maybe even a family, even if it was just in the form of him, Sportacus and the kids.  
  
Now Robbie was the one fidgeting a little with the blanket. He knew he should apologize. He _must_ apologize.   
  
“Well, what I'm trying to say is...I could have handled the situation differently, perhaps. _Better,_ perhaps.” he chose as an answer.  
“I shouldn't have said what I said, because it isn't true. Or, well - only partly true!” He paused and continued. “I do still cherish my position as a villain, and you should be proud of your lame superhero poppycock, but, I can see now that we can be, well... _both,_ you know? Villain and Superhero and still...this here.”   
  
His hand took Sportacus' own, the one with the wonderful smooth silver ring around Sportacus' finger. “We uhm...I guess what I'm trying to say is....I'm...”  
  
It felt a little pressed, a little stiff, but Sportacus didn't need to hear the full sentence. He knew Robbie was genuine and honest with him. Sportacus smiled slowly, that sadness in his blue eyes and the anxiety in his mind slowly washing away. And it made way to that soft watery gaze of adoration that was so addictive and had Robbie fall in love with.  
  
“To answer your question–“ And Robbie cupped Sportacus' face in both his hands now. “I like you, Sportaworry. _'Like'_ -like you, alot. Quirks and all.”  
  
Robbie felt the hug-tackle before he saw it. With an “oomph”-sound that pulled every inch of air out of his lungs, he was pressed back down into the sheets, with Sportacus' strong arms wrapped around him.  
  
“I 'like'- like you too, Robbie. Alot. Very, very much.” Sportacus mumbled happily into Robbie's neck and nuzzled him. “Very, very very, _very much_.”  
And Robbie laughed, actually laughed for a moment, a soft and deep and raspy and wonderful laughter. A hand on Sportacus' back and a hand in his hair, and they both relaxed into the softness of the bed. And Sportacus would fall asleep very soon, he felt it.   
  
And he would feel Robbie petting his hair and hear him whisper: “I'm still going to set up that special trap for you tomorrow though.”  
  
And Sportacus hummed and nodded. “Once you have chased me out of town – will you come with me, Robbie?”  
Robbie laughed again at that oxymoron in Sportacus' question. Sportacus must be very tired indeed, if he was speaking nonsense. But oh well, when wasn't he?  
“Of course I will, Sportacute.”


End file.
